Finders Keepers
by RosenDragon
Summary: Yoko runs away from her home and into the forest. There she meets Itachi who watches over her when she sleeps.


~Yoko s POV~ You woke up in the forest. How did I get here? you asked yourself. Oh yeah I remember.

~Flashback~ You had just run from your parent s house. Your father had hit you. He had let his anger out on you, and you just ran. You ended up running into the forest.  
~Flashback End~

You rubbed your eyes and sat up. Someone had covered you with a blanket. You looked around to see a guy sitting by a fire.  
Who are you? you asked. He jumped. He obviously didn t know you were awake.  
Uh, I m Itachi, he answered. Who are you? Me? you paused, you didn t know if you could tell him, but since he told you his it was only fair. I m Yoko, you replied.  
Yoko, he repeated. You ignored him.  
Did my parents send you to bring me back to their jail cell of a house? Itachi looked at you confused, but cocky.  
Someone send me here, yeah maybe in your dreams. No, I was just passing by. What do you mean your jail cell of a house? Let s not go there. You had adapted to avoid question and use comebacks. You were a tough girl, if you got into a fight you normally won. Unless it was against your parents, then you lost.  
Ok, Itachi responded. So where are you from? Why do you want to know? I m just interested in you, that s all. You stared at his with a cold glare. He realized why and started to blush.  
I didn t mean it like that! Then what did you mean? (Still glaring. If looks could kill Itachi would have died at least ten times.) I I just want to know more about you. You re out here in the middle of the forest, unharmed. It confuses me. That s all. Nice try. What that was the truth! Sure it was. You rolled your eyes. He stared at you completely aghast. You completely ignored him as you stood up and stretched. He watched you. It freaked you out.  
Would you stop staring at me?! I m not part of a zoo! you said angrily. He looked away.  
Sorry, he mumbled. After you were done you picked up the blanket and folded it. Handing it back to Itachi, you said thank you. He replied with a nod. You started to leave the clearing you were in.  
Where are you going? Itachi called.  
I don t know, you replied completely oblivious to him walking to you. You kept your back turned to him. When he was no more than a foot behind you, you noticed his shadow. What? you asked.  
I Come with me. You turned to look at him.  
Where? you asked, staring coldly into his eyes.  
Where I live. His gaze was just as cold as hers.  
Who else is there? No one. What are you planning? To help a friend, he replied. It took him a moment to answer.  
When? Huh? When and how are we going? you say in defeat. You really needed a place to go and this guy wanted to help you. You sized him up as he soaked what you just said in. He was about two inches taller than you and he was either one or two years older, but not much. Suddenly, he smirked. He realized what you said. Finally, you re so slow, you said.  
Hn. He put out the fire, and put the blanket in his pack. He then picked you up bridal style and started running through the forest at a very fast speed.  
W What are you doing?! you said shocked.  
This way is faster, he stated as if it were common sense. You kept protesting but nothing you said worked. You finally gave up and started to fall asleep again.

~Nighttime~ You woke up hazily and looked around. You were lying on a bed covered in purple blankets. The room had no windows and it was lit by a small lamp. You got up out of bed, your bare feet coming in contact with the cold earthy floor. You walked over and put your shoes on. They had been beside the bed. You walked over to the small desk in the opposite corner of the room. You sat down and read the paper you found on it. It just said,

Yoko,  
When you wake up please come to my room. I want to tell you something.  
Itachi

Idiot, you thought. You knew he could have just come in here instead of leaving a note. So you lazily got up and roamed the house. Eventually finding Itachi s room you opened the door to see a room very similar to the one you were in. You couldn t see anyone so you stepped in farther. As soon as you were far enough from the door, it shut behind you You spun around to see Itachi standing there.  
Jeez you scared me, you breathed out.  
Hn, he said. He took a step toward you, you took a step back; a reaction that had become a habit from the constant abuse from your family. He stepped forward trying to get close, but you took a step back for every step he took. He stepped forward one last time and you stepped back. You hit the bed and fell onto your back, feet dangling off the side. Soon after, Itachi was on top of you. His lips pressed on yours. You didn t try to struggle. Something inside you wouldn t let you. It was a pleasant feeling. Am I, am I enjoying this? you thought. Do I like him like this? You felt his tongue licking your lips, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth, hesitant at first, but opening nonetheless. Itachi s tongue explored your mouth and not soon after the two of you got into a tongue war. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his hands went to your waist. You didn t know how long you two were like that but when you were done, you were out of breath. Even the short in-between the kiss hadn t helped. You shut your eyes and sighed. You had enjoyed that. No you needed that. Needed to be loved. Itachi got off you and moved so he was lying fully on his bed. He pulled you up and hugged you close to him. If it has been anyone else, you probably would have thrown a fit and started hitting him; but you didn t. You pushed his arms away and sat up. You bent down and took your shoes off. Itachi did the same, pulling his shirt off as well before laying back down with you. You rested your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Itachi pulled the covers over you.  
I love you, he whispered in your ear.  
I love you too, you whispered back. The two of you slowly feel asleep. 


End file.
